A The Elephant Princess Fanfic - Always the Elephant boy
by NatalyeNicole
Summary: Kuru had always been there for Alex as a friend.Just that, But as the elders put in for him to spend another year together in Alex's world. Will they Become more? This is a The Elephant Princess story 3
1. Chapter 1

Kurus point of view

Kuru- When the elders told me the Princess and I would be returning to her world for another year before taking her place as Queen. I felt a whirlwind of emotions, but in the pit of my stomach I knew it would be wrong to feel this way so I quickly rid my self of it. "I wont disappoint you, I must hurry I cant be late for the Princess"

Elders-"Kuru, before you leave we heard the princess say she started private school. So we have upped your allowance so you can afford to go. Also you have been living in Mangapore for a while where do you plan on staying when you get to the princess's world?"

Kuru-I could feel the blood coming to my cheeks, My ears warmed. The shame and embarrassment showed in my eyes."I must go the Princess is waiting." I felt my body cool after I said it

Elders- "very well then Kuru"

Kuru-"Anala Mok"

Anala- "elephant trumpets"

Kuru- "Anala please take me to the Princess's house" When traveling between the two worlds I used to feel so powerful like I was never a elephant boy and now that I have that great feeling again I don't want to let it go "Thank you Anala"

Alex-"Kuru I missed you so much in this world" Reaches arms out for a hug.

Kuru- "Sorry Princess you know that I am a servant and a elephant boy I can not do that"

Alex's point of view

Alex- " I don't see why not your in my world now were the same social class."

Kuru- " You do bring up a good point.."

Alex-Look at all that stuff he brought from Mangapore. His room is going to be decorated really cool. I wonder if he needs help getting it inside and put up."Kuru do you want me to help me get your room set up I'll show you were It is in out new house"

Kuru-starts blushing "That's not necessary your the Princess"

Alex-"Thats o.k Kuru I want to help you you do to much for me and you are stuck here for a year."

To be continued...

(also I do not own any of these characters that's why its called fan fiction so please don't accuse me of stealing)


	2. Chapter 2

Kuru's point of view

Kuru- "Princess I can get that." She was already picking up the cloth wrap bags. After a short trip up a flight up stairs, and a turn down the hallway the princess lead me to a room.

Alex-"My room is right across the hall, if you want come and visit some time." Her expression was welcoming but she knew I could not do that. " I have to go now, But I will be back soon. I promised Calieb a date in West Mangapore."

Kuru-"Yes Princess I understand. You do not have to worry about me." I don't understand why she cared in knew the Princess cared deeply for the Calieb and his thuggish behaviors. I Do not understand how the Princess could forgive him after using dark magic, he was trying to destroy Mangapore. We were the ones who defeated Diva together, and I always thought that it would be that way together. Shanking the thought form my head I realized the princess may not consider me as a friend any more. That is the way it was ment to be ...I will always be a elephant boy.

Alex's point of view

Alex-"Anala Mok" tears formed in my eyes I knew that this is not what I wanted to do today. Going to Mangopore to see Calieb is the worst thing I could do today. Anala appeared in front of me suddenly. After a while of petting her I decided I had to leave or I would never go through with it. I now knew why Princesses and Elephant boys can not date" Anala please take me to Calieb." In seconds we were at the runes I felt my stomach twist up in knots. He really would not have came back after fooling around with dark magic the last time.

Calieb- " Alex " Running up to me from behind the Runes was Calieb." Alex I though we were going on a date." I continued walking then turned around.

Alex- "We need to talk about us. This is not o.k , when I came to see you today you were at the runes. Why? Fooling around with dark magic is dangerous and you have not learned that yet." Tears were streaming down my cheeks. He betrayed me, "I think its time you start calling me Princess again."

Calieb- "Alex don't be stupid." He seemed to think I was joking.

Alex- "I already was when I started trusting you. Anala Mok" Then there we were in my safe zone, my world


	3. Chapter 3

**Things start to heat up really fast on Alex's side of the relationship, But will Kuru agree. After all he is Always The Elephant boy.**

Alex- Getting home all I could think of is the one thing I wanted, the one person I needed at this time. I needed to get through to him he would always be more to me then the Elephant boy who was talking crazy in my garden, on my birthday. I knew what I would do and I did not think he would like into a house: freshly cleaned(thanks to Kuru), With food on the table(also thanks to Kuru)I almost felt bad for the things I would do next. I turned around and noticed the hole in the wall, nothing to big really but still. Kuru was not down stairs . I went upstairs to go look in his room but that's when I heard Kuru talking to himself through the my rooms door.

Kuru- " I cant keep on thinking about her like this, its becoming impossible to work with her. Calieb and dark magic I just don't understand of all the Elephant boys how did she chose him? I am not good enough for the princess...and even the deepest of my emotions do not matter it is wrong..."

Alex- The wait got to long I had to do it I had to show my feelings to him. Busting open my rooms door I grabbed hold of Kuru. Not rough But not gentle , because loyal to his job he was trying to make me ley go.

Kuru- " Princess what has came over you were is Calieb I though you were on a date?" Squirming would not let me free of the princesses death lock. " Princess you mustn't make contact with me I am a elephant boy" I let out a small sigh.

Alex- I pulled Kuru closer His face next to mine. I could tell he was very against the idea when he tightened his lips and closed his eyes leaning his face as far away from me as he could. " You look like a child , Elephant boy or not." The I proceeded to kiss him. This lips were rough. No chapstick in Mangapore?I giggled to myself the walked out of my room down to the kitchen. Releasing Kuru.

Kuru- I don't understand why the sudden change of emotions. This makes it harder to control my feelings. Omar would kill me if he knew of this, I would really be dead if anybody found out how much I wanted to kiss the Princess back.

**Kuru is doing a good job staying true to his work but how long will that last **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Happy almost ending that will lead up to bigger and bolder things! **

Kuru- My mind was racing my heart thumping I had butterfly's in the pit of my stomach. Telling white lies to the Princess is one thing, but a lie to her father Omar was different. Don't get me wrong I always felt bad if I lied to the Princess. It is for a good reason, therefor making it a white lie. I think that knocks the punishment down a little ... by a little I mean Life sentence. Still better then death. What was I thinking I am a Elephant boy. The knot in my stomach got tighter. The grip the Princess held on my heart was unspeakable.

Omar-As I talked to Kuru about routine things such as magic practice, the Princess willingness to rule, ect. I noticed how much he squirmed when I asked him a routine question, "How close have you gotten to the princess? It is important for her to have a good friend with J.B and Amanda gone."

Kuru- " Omar can we take this conversation to the other room " Omar nodded and I quickened my pace to match Omar's. Of course the room he took me to had to have been the princesses. (For nights she stays in Mangapore ).

Omar- Kuru seemed to look really upset with himself. I also noticed he had been avoiding a few questions of mine. Never answering were he was staying." You never answered my question. You also never told me and the elder council were you have been staying this past week. Is there another reason you came today?"

Kuru- "I wanted to ask you about the queen ... and you" I ducked my head after asking not wanting to look Omar in the eyes. I had given him the final piece to a puzzle." I don't mean to intrude and I know its not my place as a elephant boy but it would help me."

Omar-Knowing this day would come I was not shocked, honestly I was happy. Kuru was in the same place as I was when the king died. " I too was once a Elephant boy , and when the king died she took comfort in me. Of course I had always had these feelings for her. It took a while for me to admit to them I was to ashamed of myself. The queen was the one who had took action. Kuru is there something more you need to tell me ?" My face warmed into a half smile.

Kuru- I thought it over and there was officially no was to ignore my desires. This was the Princesses dad I was talking to. He seemed understanding. The grip around my heart tightened and the one around my stomach lessened. I was having trouble finding my voice." Omar do not be mad, the princess was having trouble with her family so she and I have been taking most of my allowance to you know ..." I paused it was not as hard to say in my head as out loud." Omar we bought a house , its her house but she could not pay the bills alone so I chipped in. Resulting in the Princess allowing me to live with her. "

Omar- My half smile widened , keeping my composer I had one last question "Kuru is that all?"

Kuru- I collapsed on the floor,and put my head between my knees. For the first time ever I shed a tear for the princess. They did not stop, two, three ,four, all my emotions hitting me at once it was to hard to stop. When Alex kissed me I resisted and that is something I regret. I would rather die the horrible death by Mangaporian Law then suffer the way I do now. I had to explain to Omar.

Omar- Knowing I was right I closed the door to the Princesses room and kneeled down to comfort Kuru.

Kuru- Wiping my tears away I sat up." Omar the Princess kissed me. She told me I was the only one who was there for her, but I did not kiss her back. This is not the bad part Omar I wanted to kiss her back. I should have but I felt as a elephant boy I could not. Sorry for display."

Omar- Being serious not I let out a sigh." Kuru I have known you sense you were young. I have hinted to you many times that your tittle as elephant boy does not matter. Now I am telling you. If it makes you any happier I was in the same situation as you and I was able to hold a relationship. Let me tell you another thing the rest of the kingdom does not know me and the queen were secretly married and the only time she left me was at her death." I watched as Kuru raised his head with a small smile on his tear stained face." Now a small word of advice , go get her before she is gone Kuru."

Kuru- I could not even think that just happened . One that I was alive and two that I just got permission from the princesses father to quote" get her before she is gone." I had no words , no wait I had two." Thank you Omar you must excuse me now I must go find the princess." I ran out the doors of the palace ."Anala Mok "

**Keep reading to find out what Kuru does to prove his love. It will be posted tonight or tomorrow I am working in another story for The Elephant Princess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Things have heated up between Kuru and Alex both madly in love with each other who will make the next move?**

Kuru- My first thoughts when I got home were for finding the princess , that's exactly what I did. I must not have been gone to long because she was just about to go to sleep.(He left after dinner) She had no ounce of make up on and her hair was soaking wet, tangled, and still dripping down her back and leaving her night gown drenched. It took me no longer then a second to decide that even without all the royalty's my Princess ...Alex is the girl I fell in love with. "Princess what have you done to your self ?" I laughed then grabbed one of her hair ties, and a brush. Signaling for her to let me help.

Alex- It felt so right , having Kuru next to me. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that I made a complete mess of myself and he was helping clean it up. Typical Kuru. I wondered if he had a sister in Mangapore, he was so gentle with my hair? No Kuru would have told me. He always treats me so gentle like I will break at the slightest touch. This is true my heart broke for Calieb, and Kuru was my superglue. I turned around. Kuru let go of the unfinished braid." Kuru ? "

Kuru-Now was as good as time as ever. Lifting my finger to The princesses lips I quieted her. Leaving her breathless.

Alex- If his hand had not been touching my face I would have thought I was dreaming" Kuru" I tried again He shushed me one more. I was surprised that this was the Kuru that I ha met at my birthday years ago . I loved this new side of him. I wished I could have met it sooner

Kuru- I slowly walked the Princess back toward the sink. I thought for a second deciding a kiss was not worthy nor romantic enough for the Princess. Lifting her up on the double sink . I leaned in wrapping my arms around her neck , feeling it warmth. Enjoying the moment I closed my eyes letting every thought I had ever had about the princess escape me through my lips.

Alex- He was kissing me. It was romantic and tense like the whole rooms emotion changed. It did. I started kissing him back. Knowing he had been holding back on me for all those years before. My eyes shut too. I could not help but to hold Kuru's face. I felt like I was dreaming. Then he pulled away.

Kuru- I had broken every thing I was every taught in palace school, but it was palace school that lead me here to her. It felt wrong but even I knew it was right. I leaned back in and kissed her forehead. Took the princesses hand and pulled her down from the sink." I think your ready for bed now princess'

Alex- Frowning now I realized this had to be a dream. " Kuru I don't want to go to sleep, I am afraid I will wake up from this fantasy. I am afraid your love for me will all be a dream too." A tear fell from my eye down my cheek and on his cotton shirt. Only then did I ask the question I had been thinking." Kuru can I sleep in your room with you tonight?"

Kuru- Every dream, every thought, every fantasy I every had about the princess was all coming true in one night." Anything for you princess." I took her hand guiding her to my twin sized bed in my Mangapore styed room. " When you wake I will still be here right next to you." I liked the way that sounded so much I went on." I always will be here next to you princess."

Alex- I liked those words , always. Laying down on a bed next to Kuru I felt like my world was right. Everything was perfect but, I wanted more. I wanted Kuru to be king of Mangapore and Me Queen. That was almost impossible though, elders would never allow it. The truth was I did not care about this world any more. My adopted parents had hurt me. I could leave them. I nuzzled into Kuru's arm. He smelled Like cinnamon and oranges. I knew in that moment that I was not dreaming. The man I truly loved me back. "Kuru " I whispered.

Kuru- "Yes"

Alex- "I love you" He had no idea how much I meant it.

Kuru-" You know how I told you how powerful a servants love was. This is not what I meant. Princess I love you more then you could ever imagine." This was true I loved The Princess so much I would rather die then not be with her.

Alex-I understood how he felt and that's why I made a decision." Lets go back to Mangapore, the only thing keeping me here is you and you love me. I want you to live with me in the palace you can rule with me." I was tired. Kuru must have thought I was crazy.

Kuru- " We will see in the morning..." I put my arm around her and felt the softness of her body. I felt her wet hair on my shoulders. These are the feelings I would remember tomorrow. I let the sleep take over my mind thinking of all the things that happened tonight. Mostly I thought of what Omar said . He was right.

**Does Kuru rule along side as king?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kuru has finally confessed his love, but Alex wants more. Will Kuru be able to commit to going back to Mangapore**

Alex- I woke up first. Mostly because Kuru snored, the sound did not annoy me. I preferred it. This was something I did not know about Kuru. Last night will probably be our last night here if things go my way. I wish for me and Kuru to go back to Mangapore soon. I want to spend the rest of my nights, like I did last night. I got up from the bed carful not to wake Kuru, (I could see he needed his rest) and went downstairs. Like I did most mornings I went to the fridge to get the milk for my cereal. " Kuru" I whispered out of shock he had already prepared me a breakfast again. I guess it should not be all that shocking considering that Kuru had been doing this for me since the day he moved in. Since that day I have had orange juice, a bagel and yogurt for breakfast. I never really noticed how much he cared. After finishing my breakfast. I threw my hair in a messy bun, put on a purple t-shirt, jeans and, boots. I went back up stairs to my room to wake Kuru from his sleep. Shaking him gently and stroking my hand down his cheek a few times woke him up. " Kuru?" I laughed ." Wake up , sleepy? Did you know you snored?"

Kuru- It took me a moment to let reality catch up with me. Of course after a few yawns and attempts to go back to sleep. I figured it was daytime. It was daytime! I sleep in ? "Princess you must not let me do this, I am still your servant. You must have needed me to do something for you this morning?"

Alex-I thought I'd try to be flirty. I never really had tried that with Kuru so I did not know how I worked. "Yes I needed this now." Leaning down to the bed to kiss him. He surprised me.

Kuru- The princess leaned in to kiss me. Pulling her down on the bed with me was probably the best thing I could do. She wrapped her arms around me. This was something I loved. It felt secure. " That's not what I mean princess." I paused " Are we still going to Mangapore today?" I never wanted to go, but seeing Mangapore again is always nice. I felt like I owe Omar a thank you now too.

Alex- " yes Kuru I want to go to Mangapore today. I want everything to change for you and me. I want us to be together." That was a lot of I wants. I hope he had the same wishes. " Kuru what do you want?"

Kuru- "I want you princess."

Alex- "Good then get up, its your turn to start ruling." Watching him mile at those words game me butterflies inside. This was the beginning of my new life, but then.

Alex's Adopted parents- " Hello Alex, Me and your Mother need to talk to you." There was a pause.

Kuru- " Princess wait" She was headed down stairs to open the door. " I love you, remember that. If things get out of hand down stairs. Call for me. We can leave now." This offer was always there. The Princess deserved better then what her parents could offer. That wasn't what I meant though, it was what her parents did.

Alex-"Kuru I have to face them. There will be no sappy apology but I have to face them. I can not leave and live the rest of my life in Mangpore with you without doing this. They can not continue to blame me leaving on you." My voice raised towards the end of the sentence. I did not want to yell at Kuru " Meet me in Mangapore, in my room... and can you grab my bags too. I have a feeling I wont want to come back after this." I opened the door downstairs to find my Mother and father in the doorway yelling at each other. " You have to stop this." I paused they directed there attention to me. "You cant fight over my choices."

Alex's mother- " Your wrong , you chose to grow up to fast. You can not live on your own you should not be living in a house with a strange boy." I was crying I wanted my daughter back more then anything in the world." I read your diary. You are crazy! You are not a princess and this is not a fairytale life." I was ashamed now reading this. Made me feel ashamed. My daughter was a manic though crazy to believe in fairy tales.

Alex- " I love him mother and I chose what life I wanted. I will not apologize, I choose Mangapore. Me and Kuru will rule together and you have the choice on weather to be happy for me or not." I was relieved to say this. I now left everything behind me.

Alex's father- "Me and your Mother discussed it and we choose not to be happy as long as you were with Kuru." Turning our backs away we started to walk to the car. Half expecting her to run holding her arms out to us coming back. This did not happen. The reality of bad parenting set in.

Alex- "Anala Mok" I turned around the setting was Mangapore and Kuru was next to me leaning my head on his shoulders enjoying the moment of silence, this was when my life truly began.

**I slowed it down a little I wanted to reveal why Alex was feuding with her parents. I hope you enjoy sorry for lack of romance I was saving that for Tomorrows post.**


End file.
